Son majordome, passionné
by Kalisca
Summary: Ciel ne comprend plus son majordome. CielxSebastian, Shonen-Ai


**Son majordome, passionné**

Un doux murmure le réveilla lentement d'un sommeil profond, et Ciel ouvrit les yeux pour voir la vision de son majordome qui lui souriait poliment.

« Bon matin, jeune maître.  
- Bon matin, grommela Ciel, s'étirant dans le lit. »

Il se laissa faire lorsque sa chemise de nuit lui fut enlevée, les gants chauds de Sebastian lui frôlant la peau.

« Quel est le déjeuner ?  
- Scones à la framboise, comme vous les appréciez. »

Sebastian semblait d'une joyeuse humeur ce matin, ce qui surprenait le jeune homme. Toutefois, il ne s'en plaignait pas. Il se fit habiller en silence dans un complet beaucoup plus masculin qu'il y a quelques années, lorsqu'il n'était qu'un prépubère. Alors que lui avait grandi, son majordome était resté le même, charmant et beau comme un démon.

Ciel était plongé dans ses pensées lorsque son visage fut pris entre les mains de Sebastian. Surpis, il regarda son majordome qui avait son regard carmin dirigé vers le sien.

« Le jeune maître n'est plus si jeune maintenant. Vous devenez un très bel homme. »

Sans que Ciel ne puisse se dégager, le démon se pencha vers lui et enfouit son visage dans son cou. Il se mit à respirer son odeur, irrésistible pour lui. Il gémit sourdement alors que les effluves lui montaient à la tête. Il emprisonna Ciel dans ses bras et ce dernier ne put que se laisser faire, rougissant. Il eut un sursaut de surprise en sentant une langue lécher sa peau.

« Sebastian !  
- Votre âme sent si délectablement bonne, mais si c'était seulement cela… »

Ses grandes mains montèrent dans son dos, appuyèrent sur sa nuque pour lui relever la tête tandis que lui-même se redressait.

« Je… Je n'aime pas ton attitude, Sebastian. Je suis ton maître, et pas le contraire. »

À ces mots, le majordome le lâcha et s'inclina.

« Je m'excuse humblement, maître, je me suis emporté. »

Soupirant, Ciel fit un vague geste de la main, signe qu'il lui pardonnait. Le jeune homme sortir ensuite de la pièce pour aller manger, ne laissant rien paraître de son tourment intérieur.

Plus tard dans la journée, le maître Phantomhive reposa ses factures, incapable de se concentrer. Il n'arrêtait pas de repenser à ce que Sebastian lui avait fait, lui avait dit. Pourquoi avait-il agi comme cela avec lui ? Cherchait-il à jouer avec lui, avec ses sentiments ? Le souvenir de sa langue contre son cou lui amena un frisson à son insu, et il soupira de frustration. Il ne pouvait pas accepter cela ! Il se leva, décidé, et sortit de son bureau pour se diriger vers les cuisines où Sebastian lui préparait sûrement son goûter. Effectivement, il était là, les manches retroussées, quelques mèches noires cachant son beau visage.

À son approche, il releva la tête et le remarqua.

« Jeune maître ! Il est rare que vous veniez dans les cuisines. »

Ciel rétrécit l'espace entre eux jusqu'à se mettre face à lui, le regardant de sa taille légèrement plus petite.

« Je ne comprends pas, Sebastian. Joues-tu avec moi ?  
- Que voulez-vous dire ?  
- Tu sais très bien. »

Le jeune homme plissa des yeux.

« Est-ce seulement mon âme que tu veux ? »

Les mains de Sebastian étaient maculées de farine, mais il ne prit même pas la peine de se laver les mains avant d'en placer une sur la joue lisse de son jeune maître.

« Même si je suis un démon, je ressens des émotions différentes de celles des humains, certes, mais j'en ressens tout de même. Mon jeune maître est trop beau pour que j'y reste indifférent. »

Il lui fit un vrai sourire, un sentiment tendre au fond de l'œil. Ciel se força à ne pas rougir, en vain. Alors, Sebastian… l'aimait ? Il avait des sentiments à son égards, mais différents de ceux humains… Le jeune homme était confus.

« Je ne comprends pas. Quels sentiments à mon égard ? »

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait, Sebastian sembla perdu. Son sourire disparut et il baissa le regard. Il allait ôter sa main lorsque Ciel la retint, la serrant dans la sienne.

« Je dois vous avouer que je ne sais pas. »

Le plus jeune sourit.

« Ce n'est pas grave. »

Il tira sur la cravate de son majordome pour le faire pencher. Sans penser plus à son geste, il pressa ses lèvres contre celles de Sebastian, dans un baiser maladroit mais ô combien satisfaisant. Le démon ne réagit pas, mais passa ses bras autour de sa taille pour le presser contre lui lorsqu'il commença à se reculer.

« As-tu aimé ? Demanda Ciel.  
- Toucher les lèvres de quelqu'un d'autre avec les miennes ne m'est pas très commun, mais ce n'était pas désagréable. »

Il lui redressa la tête avec deux doigts sous le menton et l'embrassa à nouveau. Il tenta de bouger sa bouche pour mieux sentir celle de son maître, douce et charnue, et y prit goût. Il glissa une main farineuse dans ses cheveux foncés et devint un peu plus passionné. Ciel répondit à son baiser en entourant son cou de ses bras. Il ne se serait jamais attendu à embrasser son majordome préféré, surtout pas avec autant de passion de la part du démon.

« Et vous, jeune maître ? Lui chuchota ce dernier tout contre lui.  
- Et moi ?  
- Aimez-vous cela ?  
- Beaucoup. Je t'aime. »

Sebastian sembla surpris.

« Est-ce donc cela de l'amour ? Ce sentiment étrange qui me donne des palpitations à la poitrine ?  
- Je crois que oui. Cela se produit-il seulement avec moi ?  
- Absolument, jeune maître. »

Il prit Ciel dans ses bras et l'assied sur un des comptoirs de la cuisine, faisant fi du fait qu'il était maculé de farine. Ce ne fut qu'après de délicieuses minutes de baisers enflammés que Sebastian remarqua l'état de Ciel. Il avait de la farine partout : dans les cheveux, sur le visage et les vêtements. Il était adorable, mais Sebastian omit bien de le lui dire. Plutôt, il lui dit :

« Mon jeune maître aurait besoin d'un bain. »

Ciel remarqua la farine sur lui, puis les mains du démon qui avaient causé une partie de cela. Esprit vengeur, il prit de la poudre blanche de sur lui et en mit dans les cheveux de l'autre.

« Mon majordome en aurait aussi besoin d'un. »

La colère sembla croiser en Sebastian durant un instant, lui qui était maniaque de la propreté, puis il sourit.

« Il va de même dans ce cas que nous le prenions ensemble. »

Sans souffler, le démon prit son maître dans ses bras et l'amena avec lui. Ciel ne put que se tenir à lui, son cœur s'accélérant à la pensée de la suite des événements. Dans quoi s'embarquait-il, avec le démon qui avait volé son cœur ?

**FIN**


End file.
